I Won't Say It
by Saix1234
Summary: 2nd prequel to next gen. Sequel to Goodbye. Turns out Rika and Ryo broke up around the same time as Takato and Jeri. A year has passed since those break ups and Rika comes to terms with the fact that she has feelings for Takato.Full summery inside. 1shot.


I Won't Say It

**A digimon tamers fanfic by Saix**

**Genre:** Romance, hurt, comfort, angst

**Rated:** K

**Summary:** The second songfic prequel to next gen. Sequel to Goodbye. The song is I won't say I'm in love from the movie Hercules. A full year after Goodbye. Apparently Ruki and Ryo broke up around the same time as Takato and Jeri. After a year she starts to come to terms with the fact that she may have feelings for Takato, and Takato comes to terms with the fact that he may feel the same about her.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Digimon. It's owned by Toeianimation, Bandai, etc. I don't own the song either. This is non-profit, support the official release, and no suing. On with the show!

A digital field opened up over a building in japan. Out of the fog came four tiny angelic creatures carrying bows and arrows. "Let's see if there is anyone we can help today." They giggled then flew off. Meanwhile, Ruki was busy walking home.

The cold winter air blew softly against her face and chilled her. She shivered as she walked on her way. Suddenly she heard someone call out to her. "Ruki!" She turned around to see who was calling to her. "Hey there goggle head." She said with a smile as she saw Takato and Guillmon coming her way.

"Me, Guillmon, Henry, and Terriermon are going ice skating. Do you want to come?" Takato wouldn't say it, but he had done some soul searching after his break up with Jerri a year ago, and he had started to realize he might have feelings for Ruki. She smiled and shook her head. "Sorry, I can't. I…. need to be alone right now." She said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"I kind of need to be alone right now." "Your still bummed out over Ryo huh?" he asked. She nodded. "Come on that was a year ago. I got over Jerri. Why can't you get over Ryo?" She sighed before replying.

"I know Takato, but it still hurts." He nodded. "Yeah, I guess you're right. At least me and Jerri are still friends. You aren't even speaking to Ryo." He blushed before continuing. "You know if you ever need someone to talk to…..I'm…always around. You don't need to keep the pain bottled up inside. I'm your friend. That's what I'm here for." He walked away still blushing. Ruki walked off as well. She was also turning a shade of red. The truth of the matter was, after her break up, she had started to have feelings for Takato as well. It must have been, because she realized he cared about her more than Ryo. A part of her always liked him, but she gave up on the idea of being with him when he and Jerri got together. When she heard he and Jerri broke up around the same time as her and Ryo she had mixed feelings. Part of her was happy and yet said for what Takato was going through, because her own break up had a similar effect on her. She walked into the park and sat down on a bench with him stuck on her mind. She sighed. "You'd think a gal would learn!" She then began to express herself the only way she knew how. Singing.

_[Ruki:]_

_If there's a prize for rotten judgement_

_I guess I've already won that_

_No man is worth the aggravation_

_That's ancient history, been there, done that!_

_[Cupimon:] Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'_

_He's the Earth and heaven to you_

_Try to keep it hidden_

_Honey, we can see right through you_

_Girl, ya can't conceal it_

_We know how ya feel and_

_Who you're thinking of_

_[Ruki:]_

_No chance, no way_

_I won't say it, no, no_

_[Cupimon:]_

_You swoon, you sigh_

_why deny it, uh-oh_

_[Ruki:]_

_It's too cliche_

_I won't say I'm in love_

_I thought my heart had learned its lesson_

_It feels so good when you start out_

_My head is screaming get a grip, girl_

_Unless you're dying to cry your heart out_

_Oh_

_[Cupimon:]_

_You keep on denying_

_Who you are and how you're feeling_

_Baby, we're not buying_

_Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling_

_Face it like a grown-up_

_When ya gonna own up_

_That ya got, got, got it bad_

_[Ruki:]_

_WRONG: No chance, now way_

_I won't say it, no, no_

_[Cupimon:]_

_Give up, give in_

_Check the grin you're in love_

_[Ruki:]_

_This scene won't play,_

_I won't say I'm in love_

_[Cupimon:]_

_You're doin flips read our lips_

_You're in love_

_[Ruki:]_

_You're way off base_

_I won't say it_

_Get off my case_

_I won't say it_

_[Cupimon:]_

_Girl, don't be proud_

_It's O.K. you're in love_

_[Ruki:]_

_Oh_

_At least out loud,_

_I won't say I'm in love_

She smiled blushing and thinking about her fond memories of Takato not noticeing he had walked up and listened in on most of the song. "Uh….. Ruki?" Ruki turned around startled her blush growing deeper. "Takato! How long have you been standing their?" He laughed. "A while. Am I right to assume that you were just singing Disney show tunes with a bunch of Cupimon?" She pouted still blushing. "No….maybe. Wait, Cupimon?" She turned around to see the angelic group of digimon flying around and giggling. Apparently they had been singing back up this whole time. "Yamaki told me about them." Takato said. "They're harmless. They pop up in the real world every now and again. Shouldn't you guys be in the digital world?" The lead Cupimon spoke up. "We saw this one was in love and unable to express her feelings, so we thought we would help."

She blushed a bright red with an angry look on her face. Leave me alone! I'm not in love you little winged rats!" Takato laughed. "What are you chuckling about goggle head?" "Sorry. It's just that Cupimon have the ability to sense when people are in love or have strong feelings for one another. They wouldn't be here if you weren't feeling something." She looked away. Her blush faded a little. "Well I'm definitely feeling something….emarassment." Takato blushed a little too before continuing. "So how long have you felt this way about me?" he asked. She smiled. "How do you know it was about you?" "Call it a hunch." He said. "You know that offer to go skating still stands." Ruki nodded "I'd love to." She said. She then kissed his cheek and grabbed his hand.

As they walked off together hand in hand, the Cupimon giggled happily to themselves. "Well I think we've done our work here. C'mon guys! Let's go!" and they flew off giggling through the night.

The End

Saix: This one is a lot longer huh. Maybe I should have divided it into 2 chapters, but that's uncharacteristic of a songfic so maybe not. Comments are welcome.


End file.
